Johnny Ghost (TCITW)
Johnny Ghost '''(born March 19, 1999 as '''Jonathan David Ghost), called John '''for short, 'was a student and avid paranormal fan. He also was the best friend of Johnny Toast. He held romantic feelings for Katrina, although he was unsure if she felt the same way about him. Biography Early life Born to Thomas and Sarah Ghost, young Johnny Ghost grew up with a tragic background. His father had been injured greatly in an accident at work, causing for him to begin to lose his memory before he deteriorated completely until death. In order to rid the thoughts of his death out of her and her son's minds, Sarah moved away from their hometown. At a young age, in elementary school (age 10), Johnny became good friends with Johnny Toast. The two bonded over their love of the supernatural (and the fact that they both shared the same first name helped) and became inseparable. When they moved to middle school, they met a girl named Katrina Evans who grew close with them and together they formed a trio. Ghost soon developed a crush on Katrina, and he could tell that she held the same feelings- but for Toast. Not wanting to jeopardize their relationship, Johnny kept quiet about his feelings for many years. As the years bore on, Johnny was given the shortened name of John in order to be differentiated from Toast. The teenage years John continued to be a good friend of both Johnny and Katrina in high school. Their trio was broken up slightly as Johnny developed a romantic relationship with a new girl, Mary. John felt that this would be the perfect time for him to try and get closer to Katrina, only to discover that she had a boyfriend, Jack Gordon. Pretending that he was unnerved by the relationship between the two, John stayed close by Katrina's side at all times until she broke up with Jack. Nothing ever came up romantically between John and Katrina, yet they stayed very good friends. Johnny soon made more time for his two old friends when he wasn't with Mary. One day, Jack invited John, Katrina, Johnny, and Mary to go with his family (and a few other friends) on a trip to the Arabon Mountains, to hang out for a week and grow closer together. John accepted and went on the trip with his friends. A cabin in the woods John went to the trip with Katrina on foot while the others also walked or drive to cabin and he accidentally twisted his right angle. Once arriving with the others, everything was better at first then something bad, when a creature called the Demon attacks them and kills Aaron; one of his friends at the cabin, and everyone gets separated, some get killed, and Katrina gets taken by Jack, Katrina's ex-boyfriend. See ''The Cabin in the Woods ''for more information. Relationships Johnny Toast Johnny Toast is Ghost's long time friend who's been there for him always. For Ghost not to hurt so much, Toast pretended not to notice Katrina's affection for him. Katrina Ghost and Katrina were best friends for long time, but later Ghost started to have a crush on Katrina but she never knew it. Later the two kissed after Ghost rescues Katrina from the Demon and after the events of ''The Cabin in the Woods ''the two are now in a romantic relationship. Appearances * ''The Cabin in the Woods (First appearance) Behind the scenes For reference, Jordan Frye (the voice actor for Johnny Ghost in the VenturianTale canon) was selected as the face of Ghost in the story.Category:Fan characters Category:The Cabin in the Woods